


Joyeux Noel

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young twins' Christmas together.<br/>In rp'ing style, Hannibal/Nigel<br/>Unedited, unbeta'ed, mistakes are our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noel

It had taken him almost an hour to carry the small tree home. He rested it in a makeshift stand, tilting his head every few seconds as he tried to make it stand upright. It wasn't quite perfect but it was the first taste of a holiday that they'd had in a long time. Their first Christmas together since ... their birthday night.  
Sighing as he stared at the tree, he imagined spending every Christmas with Nigel. So much of his life was different now. Everything. He could already picture his dear brother walking through the door, stomping the snow from his boots and expecting the same quiet holiday they always had. But not this year.This year he would give him something special.

He hung each tiny snowflake with care, positioning his little creations to make the tree come alive. Decorating it with some of the treasures that Nigel happened upon in his work, the jewels glittered in the candlelight. It almost seemed rich, standing regal in their small apartment.  
At the stove, he stirred the mulled wine. Warm cinnamon and cardamon wafted through the air. It smelled like a proper holiday. Tasting it with a finger, he drifted for a moment in the thought of his brother's sweet kiss.

All he had left to do was ready himself. Standing at the mirror, he arranged and rearranged his dark hair. Wondering how Nigel's hair always managed to look so perfect. As if hiding from some imagined watcher, he snuck his hand into a drawer and pulled out a small pot of rouge. Dipping his finger in it delicately, he patted it on his lips. Pale pink. Not as pretty as Nigel's. But he liked the way it made him feel. The ritual of it. He was all about kissing his dear brother.  
When Nigel came home, he'd find Hannibal waiting cross-legged under the tree. A neat package tucked in the small of his back. Ready to welcome his love to their first real Christmas together.

__

Letting out an exasperated sigh and huffing, Nigel wiped his nose. He had been working the streets as usual and he had made some hefty sum of money as he sold some coke that he managed to steal from some junkie who had been knocked out in the shaded alleyway of cold December winter night. The sales have been going well, until he met a bunch of gangsters who demanded street tax. And of course, Nigel got furious and even though he got volatile and violent, he didn't stand a chance against bigger and older, more experienced fighters. Stripped of almost all the money he had made that day - he had hidden some of it inside his socks - and bloodied up, he sagged to his knees before entering the house. His head was bleeding profusely. His forehead busted open by one of the bigger guy. He felt like crying, but he didn't. Tears were for weaklings. That's what he had thought at the time.

He didn't want to ruin Hannibal's gift with his blood. Hannibal had got the shirt as his birthday gift little more than a month ago and he decided to wear it today. After two times of wearing it, it was already torn and ripped, pulled and soiled and bloodied. Reluctantly wiping his face with the sleeve of the shirt, Nigel enters the house, his usual stomping died out as he imagines the usual, quiet and uneventful holiday. It had became worse by the beating.

Upon entering, with his head down and brooding as he takes out a small wad of franc bills, Nigel glances upward and finds Hannibal sitting in front of the Christmas tree. "Fucking lord, Hannibal, what is this??" His hazel eye growing wide, he scans the tree with the jewels and candles. His eyes flickering and wavering as the tears brim inside his eyes.

__

Tearing his eyes away from the tree, he smiles at hearing familiar footsteps on the stairs. The winter air enters a moment before Nigel, sending a shiver down his neck. Sitting up straight, he prepares to greet his brother with a “merry christmas”, but when the door opens his drains his face of all color. He'd seen Nigel beaten before but this seemed so much worse than all the other times. Tears immediately well in his eyes. Rushing to Nigel's side, he throws his arms around, his heart pounding in his chest. "What happened? What happened, Nigel?" Pulling away just a bit, he glances down at the wound and gingerly touches it. His face scrunches at seeing the dark blood, still bleeding but starting to thicken. Grabbing Nigel by the arms, he forces him to focus on his face. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

__

He didn't cry in front of those gangsters, simply, in his subconscious, he had vowed to grow stronger, broader and taller to beat down those guys. Upon entering the house and feeling the cold creeping in his body, that his only thick and warm jacket had been stripped away from him, he begins to shiver. And as he begins to do that, the heavy drops of tears fall down his pale as a snow face. "Fucking gangsters. Motherfucking son of fucking bitches stole most of my money and ripped my fucking jacket apart." He growls and clenches his teeth as his body trembles in anger. "Hsss, fuck." His face immediately frown and his eyebrows knit as his forehead throbbed and radiated pain all over his head. "I'm slightly dazed and dizzy, but I'll live, Hannibal. Just cold and tired, that's all." Pursing his lips as he regards his twin, his hand runs against his forehead to feel the warm crimson smear against his fingers. Blinking and trying to hold back more tears, he exasperatingly sighs and closes the door.

__

It wasn't often that Hannibal saw his brother cry. Nigel was always the hard one. The one who could handle anything and anyone. Despite his brother's tough exterior, though, he knew that Nigel needed him. That night more than ever, there was nothing he wanted more than to make his his pain go away. Brushing the tears from his face, he helps him to their small bed, unable to resist crawling under the covers beside him. Nigel was so cold, chilled to the bone. Pulling him close, he wraps his arms around him. sharing his warmth as he strokes his hair. His voice thick with tears "I'm so sorry, Nigel. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'll take care of you. I promise."

__

When he was outside, he never cried, he was resilient and strong for his age, but the assault on him today just proved to him that he needed to be more strong. At least on exterior. Once he closed the door, his body began to crash. Feeling almost hypothermic, his lips slightly turned blue and his body was uncontrollably shaking. Squeezing his tears away as Hannibal brushes them away, he lays on the small bed and clutches the blanket with shaky hands. "M'so fucking cold...." His eyes close, but his eyelids and eyelashes flutter. He tightly hugs Hannibal's warm body, trying desperately to get the temperature back up. He had heard sticking his hands under the armpits help, so that's exactly what he does. "It's not your fucking fault, Hannibal, it's them fucking gangsters. I'm fucking going to grow bigger and badder so I can fuck them over and give them a fucking beatdown." Tugging Hannibal's hair and bringing his cold lips for a kiss, he whispers and trembles. "Warm me up, will you? I need you inside."

__

A shiver runs down his spine as Nigel kisses him. It wasn't the cold - it was always that way. Whenever his brother touched him affectionately, his heart would flutter, his knees weaken. It had only been a month since their relationship had changed so dramatically and his feet hadn't touched the ground since.

Trembling as Nigel whispers close, a white hot desire swells inside. But also more than a little fear. It had always been him who was on his back. Although he tried to memorize his brother’s every move, he was sure he wouldn’t be anywhere near as good as Nigel. In his mind, there could be no one more perfect. 

His eyes wander over his brother's face, dark blood still in his hair. "B-but you're hurt. What if I hurt you more. ..." His resistance seems to slip through his fingers as he speaks. “I just want to take care of you.” 

___

He didn't even mind the huge gash on his forehead. Of course it was emitting throbbing pain and was a nuisance to have on his face as the damp ashen blonde locks grazed against the wound and was uncomfortable. The familiar and comforting warmth radiating from his brother's clothed body doing enough to warm him up, the beating that he took just moments ago fades into the back of his memory. "I'll be more than fucking all right, dear brother. Just undress me and strip. I need your cock inside. Make me warm with your body. That's all I fucking need right now. And trust me, you can't fucking resist. I know you desperately want it as much as I do." 

Nigel leans into his older twin's warm hand. Holding the hand and kissing the palm, he quietly whispers against the back of Hannibal's hand as he trails his soft lips along the skin. His eyes gently closed as his only focus directs on the feel of his brother’s skin against his lips as he is exploring the twin for the first time, making his own imprints. "This *is* taking care of me. Don't you think? Come on, lose our fucking clothes and make love to me."

__

Watching Nigel kiss his palm, feeling those perfect lips tenderly touch his skin, it’s as if he’s falling in love all over again. Mesmerized by his brother’s beauty, he adores him with his eyes. . 

Already shaking as he stands by the bed, he pictures himself through Nigel’s eyes, wanting so much to be the most desirable person in his world. Pulling his shirt over his head, his dark hair falls gently over his soft maroon eyes. With a deep breath, he unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants around his feet. Stepping out of them to stand a moment. Just be still. For his brother to see his pale body on display. Chest softly puffing with breath, his cock hangs heavy against his thigh as he worries his lip. 

Crawling onto the bed, he leans down to kiss Nigel's forehead. His face falls forward to brush his hair against his brother's cheek. His voice trembling with breath. "I want so much to make you happy, Nigel." Swallowing thickly, he tries to find his nerve. "You always make me feel so ... " His breath shudders as words fail. Brushing his parted lips against his brother's, he whispers into a kiss. "Oh god, I love you so much. I love you so much, dear brother." Stealing breaths to speak as his wet lips grope hungrily. "I love you so much."

__

Hannibal was beautiful, just beautiful through his bruised eyes. His strength was crumbling down by the minute, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his brother. The nightfall was upon them and the light hitting all the right places on his brother's angular face, his hair falling over the healthily glowing face as a thick veil of curtain. He had the most luscious and thick hair he had ever seen. The thin layer of dust diffusing around him as Hannibal lowers upon him. "Fucking beautiful. Hannibal. I've always envied your porcelain white and smooth skin."

His brother’s kiss on his forehead is just a thing for him to get his cold and trembling body warm enough again. The warm lips sending jolt of heated warmth down to his body. "You have been making me fucking happy, Hannibal. You're just doing it right fucking now." Through his fluttering and thick eyelashes, his gaze ardent through those half-lidded eyes fixated on Hannibal's face, he overlaps his own parted lips against his brother's, as he brushes them onto his. Humming and nodding into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck, he reciprocates the hungry and desperate kiss. "Je t'aime beaucoup, mon cher frere."

__

His confidence growing by the second, he kisses Nigel harder, pressing and sweeping his tongue deep inside. His cock beginning to leak against his thigh, he brushes his cheek against his brother's and whispers seductively in his ear. "I'm going to make love to you. ... I'm going to make you feel so good." Pulling back, he sinks into his knees next to Nigel, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he gazes hungrily into his eyes. Licking his lips, his skin glistens with a thin film of sweat. “I can't wait to fuck you." Leaning forward, he nips Nigel's neck, purring and rubbing against him. "T-tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want your big brother's cock."

__

Straining to breath as his chest frantically lifts, but softly humming as Hannibal's tongue devours his mouth, Nigel's heart begins to thump hard against his chest. His breathing hitching as he parts from the kiss, he lets out a soft moan. "I wouldn't fucking expect.... less. Hannibal..." Feeling the warm breath against his ear, his head shudders as his brother begins to strip his shirt. He feels still cold, but all the heat from Hannibal's body is making him to sweat. The wave of contrasting sensation sweeps through him and he's already on cloud nine, his body already kindled with arousal.

Letting out a groan and sharp grunt when he feels the gentle nip on his neck, he wraps his arm around Hannibal's smooth and lean back. "Mmmm... H-Hannibal.." Tilting his head, his head soon rolls back as his slit begins to glisten with beads of precum. "Ahh... P-please.. Fuck. I feel I'm gonna fucking ignite from inside out... Fucking Christ. I want your cock inside, dear brother. Fill me with your warmth, burn me through."

__

Leaning back, his chest lifts with ragged breaths as he stares hungrily at Nigel. His heavy lidded eyes sparkle with a hint of mischief and seduction. "Oh god. I'm going to burn you through." Tearing off Nigel’s shirt, he tosses it to the floor. His pants hit the ground a moment later. Pushing his brother's legs apart, he kneels in between. A lascivious look in his eyes, well-learned from dear brother. Taking his cock in his hand, he begins to stroke, sharing his pleasure with Nigel through his moans and sleepy eyes. Licking his lips, he swipes the precum over the smooth head. Pressing his slick fingers against Nigel’s tight entrance, he hums deeply. “I'm going to touch you first." Laying down between his legs, he licks a long stripe up his brother’s thigh, kissing and nipping as he slowly pushes his fingers inside..

__

Closing his eyes and listening to the steady thump of his heart resonate through his brain, Nigel watches through the slitted eyes and parted lips as puffs of exhales escape his mouth, his chest rising and back curving as Hannibal makes short work of removing his clothes. He feels hazy and Hannibal's face is almost indistinct as his body finally takes the toll of the frigid cold and the beatdown he received, but he can't be sleeping, not like this. He mindlessly and subconsciously watches, his brother stroking his cock and smearing the precum all over the head. "Ahh...." His body seems to be much more responsive due to the warmth of his brother's finger, compared to his still chilled body. "F-fuchkkk... Ummnnnnpph..." His thigh immediately shudders and his hips jerk right up at the teasing lick. His head pressing further against the pillow as the prickling pain around the gash on his forehead is soon replaced by the throbbing sensation around his lower abdomen. "Ahh... Fucking God… H-Hannibal. I need you inside.." As Hannibal's fingers strokes his entrance, the sensitive skin puckers right around the fingertip and heaviness around his cock becomes almost unbearable. His back arching like the bow under his brother’s ministration. Leaking more of the viscous liquid and dripping onto his thigh, his hips lift up more as his brother's tongue affectionately caresses and nibs at his tender flesh.

__

Brushing his face against Nigel’s thigh, he drifts in the music of his words, his heart drumming in his head. Nigel wanted him. Was begging for him. It was all like a dream. Lifting on his knees, he lets his weight sink into his brother's chest, feeling their hearts beat as one. The touch of their cocks brushing together rocks his body with shudders. "Oh god, Nigel. I need you too. ... I- I love the way you feel." Peppering wet kisses along his neck, he pants softly. "I love the way you feel ... I love you, brother." Reaching down between his legs, he guides his cock to press just against Nigel's slick entrance. His lips trembling against Nigel's. Breathing warm, he gazes at his brother's face. Painting a picture in his mind. Dear brother beneath him. That beautiful face. Those eyes so sharp and warm they cut right through him. His heart swells with love as he whispers against Nigel's lips. "T-thank you for making me so happy, Nigel." His eyes close with a shuddering breath as he presses his hips forward, feeling Nigel open up. "Oh ... Oh god." Pushing in slowly, he savors each delicious second. "Oh god ... you feel so good." So hot and wonderfully tight. "Oh ... fuck, Nigel." His whole body quakes as he pushes all the way to the base. Collapsing forward, he throws his arms around Nigel's neck, smothering his face with wet kisses. His body awash with pleasure.

_____

With a soft groan lifting his chest and his spine straining to stay lifted up as Hannibal's cheek brushes against his thigh, the warmth of his brother's skin gradually begins to melt his clammy skin onto the mattress. Overwhelming with ardent wanting for his brother intensifies as his heart thumps frenetically with growing arousal. With the tilt of his neck as he feels the warm lips burn into his cold skin, he shudders with overwhelming arousal as his breath shakes. This was all he wanted, after being exposed to the elements and a hard work on the streets. "Fuck... Yes, I fucking want you so much." Even minute brush of their cock sends him jolts of electrifying sensation throughout his body like a surge of electric shock, accumulating more and carnal desire blooms fully as blood surges into his groin, throbbing as he expectantly looks upward at his twin. Lifting his legs and wrapping them around Hannibal's middle and his hold around his brother tightening, he feels the wet tip push through his tight entrance, he instinctively lifts his ass, his crotch spasming with want. As the tight resistance slowly breaks as his walls flutter and squeeze hard, his eyes clench shut as the initial penetration takes his breath away. His long and shaking exhale warm against Hannibal's neck. The fullness of his brother's thick cock filling him as he feels the heaviness around his tight cavern intensifies, it clenches around his brother's cock hard, his crossed ankles pushing against Hannibal's ass as he brings his twin even closer. A gentle undulating tremor carrying through his body as Hannibal peppers more kisses, the coldness lingering on his body is long melted into a delicious ripple of heatwave as his cheek becomes flushed, the blood still dripping and trickling onto the pillowcase as his heart pumps frenetically. 

____ 

A whimper sounds in his breath as Nigel’s legs wind around him. His heart thunders in his head as his brother’s tight walls squeeze and pulse around his already throbbing length. Rocking his hips tentatively, he inches in and out, panting breathlessly as each short stroke sends waves of bliss through his body. “Oh god … I want to make you feel as good as you always make me feel.” Tucking his arms under Nigel’s head, he groans as he pushes deep inside, the exquisite friction urging him to thrust harder. Lifting his ass high, he curves his cock nearly out, driving it in with a grunt. “Ahh! F-fuck .. Oh god, yes.” As his hips rock faster, he loses himself in the rhythm, drunk on arousal and ecstasy. Sweat trails down his neck, glistening on his broad back as his spine rolls like a wave. His heavy sac smacks between Nigel’s legs with each hard thrust. Forcing his cock through the muscled resistance, his pleasure becomes an ache. Overwhelming pressure in need of release. His legs burning with strain, he clenches his eyes tight. “Oh god … Fuck, Nigel. … I- I don’t think I can last.”

____

Lost in the feel of his tight coiled spring continuing to expand and squeeze upon his brother’s thick length, his own begins to profusely weep as the heated warmth oscillates through his body. The drumming percussion of his heart increasing more as the tight loop around Hannibal’s waist tightens further, he slips into a trance-like state as his head rolls back, in complete ecstasy. “Yes… Fuck… So fucking good..” As the thrusts become faster and deeper as their bodies entwine and makes harmonious sounds of unification, his chin digs deep against his brother’s shoulder. The hard drive of Hannibal’s cock stroking and grazing his sweet spot as it rocks his core. His own hips trying to match the increased piston, his cock continues to weep and paint their pressed skin with more liquid. The cold tremor replaced with scorching heat as sweat trickles down his head, he hisses through his clenched teeth as the salty beads begins to sting the gash. His eyes clenched shut as a rippling wave of arousal pushes all of his muscles to move without conscious thought, his neck arches as the impending orgasm nears. “Ah.. Fuck, I’m fucking close, tell me you’re close.” With a sharp grunt, his slit stings as thick ribbons of cum splatters all over their pale skins, painting them even more white with glistening fluid. His crossed ankles pushing Hannibal’s ass firmly to drive his cock further inside him. 

____

A hard clench around his cock pushes the breath from his lungs. His face twisted in a silent sob, he clings to Nigel’s neck, the violent contractions of his brother’s orgasm rocking him to his core. Tears push from the corners of his eyes as a wet gasp bursts from his lips. “Oh fuck …” Relentlessly pistoning his hips, a trail of breathy grunts joins Nigel’s pleasured moans. “Oh god, yes. … “ His hips jerk forward sharply with a loud gasp, driving his cock in deep, pumping to spew hot cum inside. A hot wave washes over him, curling his fingers and toes. His chest rattles with a weak sob as he nuzzles further in Nigel’s hair, swallowing his tears as he tries to find his voice. “Oh god, Nigel … “ His nose brushes along his brother’s jaw as he smothers his neck with sloppy kisses. “I- I fucking love you so much.” Swiping a hand between their bodies, he hums deeply as he languidly sucks a slick finger. Dreamy eyes hover over Nigel’s lips as he paints them with the pearly white cum. 

_____

As soon as the intense orgasm rips through his body like a thundering bolt, Hannibal’s cock surges deep inside his still throbbing and pulsating walls and fills him with the hot load of cum. His own cock spurting more cum all over their abdomen, beads of sweat and cum blend and spill all over the sheets as his muscles tightly squeeze to milk his brother’s cock. Frantic moans still lifting his chest with exertion, his winded breath lands warm against Hannibal’s cheek. His head spinning as he rides through the drifting and floating sensations and the afterglow as the warm orange glow basks their glistening naked bodies, the setting sun paints their body in oranges and reds. “Fucking Christ.. l love you so fucking much, too.” His crossed ankles loosely falling and his hand stroking Hannibal’s wet cheeks as he feels the warmth radiate from the other even more, the fullness of his twin’s cock still fills him. With a tilt of his head and feeling the warm imprints of Hannibal’s lips, his nose presses firm against his brother’s damp dark hair and scents their amalgamation of sex and sweet scent of their sweat. As a swipe of his own cum smears on his lips, his tongue glides across the painted stroke to get a taste of himself. Humming and pulling Hannibal’s head upward to meet his gaze, as his lips mold against his brother’s, he transfers the beads on his tongue against his twin’s as it pushes inside his mouth to kiss him even deeper.

____

His tongue sweeps over his lips, hypnotized as he mirrors Nigel. Pressing into the kiss with a tilt of his head, soft grunts sound in his breath as he gently grinds against him, still reeling in the afterglow. Bowing his head, he brushes his nose against Nigel’s. Gazing warmly, his lips curve into a lazy smile. Raking the damp hair from his twin’s brow, his smile broadens as he watches the dim light dance in his hazel eyes. “It probably sounds strange, but in some ways it feels like this is our first Christmas together. I hope it’s as special for you as it is for me.” Lowering his face to Nigel’s neck, he strokes his lips under his ear, humming faintly as he presses a soft kiss. “Thank you for the wonderful gift. ... It was exactly what I wanted.” Sneaking a hand under the pillow, his eyes glint with mischief as he props himself up on his side. “I have something for you too. I managed to tuck it away just as we crawled into bed.” His flushed cheeks plump as he beams, placing a small box tied with a red ribbon on Nigel’s chest. “I hope you like it.’

____

His heart still rattling against his ribcage as Hannibal grinds his hips, a soft groan parts his lips as his full lips grope against his brother’s. Parting from the kiss as he relishes the taste of his twin, his cheek dips as he reflects Hannibal’s expression, but his own visage makes more of a lopsided and satisfied smirk. “Fucking special, one of a kind indeed. Would never forget this Christmas together.” With a turn of his head and looking at the small Christmas tree with small snowflakes scattered throughout, he savors the lingering heat and scent of their lovemaking. A low, vibrating hum lifting his chest, his gaze follows Hannibal’s hand as he idly and lazily wipes the spent cum off with the cover. “Ahh, fucking sneaky.” Dabbing his forehead with the covers as he cleans the blood and sweat from his forehead, he leans upward with an elbow as he retrieves his messenger bag from the floor. “Consider the fuck the first present as I have another one for you as well.” Plucking out a thin rectangular box wrapped in plaid patterned wrapping paper with care, it makes a rattling noise as he puts it in front of Hannibal’s chest. “Why don’t we open the boxes at the same time?”

____

His chest lifts with a sigh, eyes lingering on the patterned paper before lifting to Nigel’s. “You didn’t have to get me anything. I already have everything I need.” Leaning over, his bangs fringe over his eyes as he kisses his twin sweetly, smiling as he hovers close. “I have to admit though that I’m very curious to see what you picked out.” Pecking another quick kiss on his cheek, he crosses his legs as he sits up, bringing the gift into his lap. Biting his lip, he gives Nigel a sideward glance. “I’m going to open it. On the count of three.” Eagerly tearing into the paper, his excitement turns to raw emotion as he finds a leather sketchbook and pencils inside. His eyes grow liquid as a lump swells in his throat. “I- I don’t even know what to say.” Shaking his head, his lips purse, tears threatening to fall. “Thank you. This is the most thoughtful gift you could have given me.” 

____

Combing through his damp ashen blonde locks as he lifts the small box, he shakes it to guess what the content would be. No sound. “Now I wonder what you might’ve gotten it for me.” His eyes flicker down onto the bag in front of him as he leans against the headboard, grabbing the wads of franc bills and other spoils from the few days work back. A gold chain that loosely hangs on his thin neck, some pearls he still haven’t sold yet and bags of coke in the plastic zip lock bag. Returning the affectionate kiss as his head sticks out in front, he inches closer against where Hannibal is sitting crossed legged and sticks his legs out towards the edge of the bed. Nodding with enthusiasm as he undoes the red ribbon on the box and opens the lid, he finds a small locket brushed gold, hand engraved with his brother’s usual elegant cursive. “I’ll always love you, Hannibal.” Mesmerized by the sight, a finger runs over the locket as he grabs the gold chain, putting it through to wear around his neck. “Mmm, fucking perfect along with this gold chain. I’ll keep this forever no matter what.” 

____

Laying the sketchbook at the foot of the bed, he stretches back down on his side, his head resting on an outstretched arm as he idly strokes Nigel’s thigh. “I’m so glad you like it.” Smiling as he admires the locket adorning his brother’s neck, he sighs wistfully. “It’s probably as much a gift for me as it is for you. I love seeing it on you.” Nestling into the pillow, he pats the space beside him, the sheets still damp with sweat. “Lay with me a little while longer before dinner. I just want to curl up with you under the covers.” He tugs Nigel’s wrist playfully, his sleepy eyes smiling along with his lips. “Please, Nigel.”

___

His fingers idly and mindlessly rolls around the locket as he feels the raised edge of Hannibal’s cursive handwriting against the tips. “I am fucking happy that you like it so much too. It was goddamn expensive. Maybe because it’s Italian or something. The paper is supposed to be from there as well.” Blinking slowly as the exhaustion begins to set in, he takes a slow and deep inhale and nods, a hand running to smooth the rumpled sheets. “Fine, fine, cuddling under the covers is fine, what have you prepared for dinner anyways? I’m fucking famished.” A small smirk tilting his lips, he lays and presses his body flush against his brother. “Oh anytime, dear brother.” An arm loops around Hannibal’s waist as he pulls the cover over their shoulders. 

____

Wrapping an arm around Nigel’s lean waist, he inches closer, curling a knee over his leg. “Mm. You’re so good to me,” he teases, nuzzling into his neck with a lazy smile. Breathing deep, the scent of their lovemaking mingles with fragrant aroma of the vin chaud simmering away on the stove. His lips vibrate with a contented hum. “There’s coq au vin in the oven. It’s just warming. It can wait.” Snow taps faintly at the window as moonlight creeps over the hardwood floor. The soft glow of the Christmas tree paints the room with a golden hue. Brushing his cheek against Nigel’s shoulder, his eyes drift closed as his breathing settles into a slow rhythm. A pleasant exhaustion takes over as his weight sinks further into the soft mattress. Lifting his chin, his lips stroke against his twin’s neck, whispering as he kisses. “Thank you again for the wonderful gifts…. Maybe after a little rest we can continue celebrating…. I’d still like you to fuck me.” 

____

The gold chain and the locket falling against the mattress as he shifts, his arm tightens around Hannibal’s back as his chin digs against his brother’s shoulder. Their bodies entwined yet again as they glisten and shimmer with soft chromatic light of the Christmas tree, the tricolored circles bounce off of the sheets as his hand around his brother’s back begins to stroke the length of the spine. Another hand stroking his twin’s jawline and cheek as his smirk widens. “Fucking always, ah, so that was the delectable dish I was smelling.” A smirk widening into a grin, he takes in the fragrant aroma of reducing wine, mushroom, garlic and his favorite, thick-cut bacon permeating the air. Feeling ravenous, but feeling enervated as the day’s toll begins to take over his body, he hears Hannibal’s heartbeat slow down and beat strongly against his own. Contentedly humming as he feels warm lips glide across his neck once again, he returns the kiss as his eyes flutter close. “I fucking love mine too and you’re welcome.” He smugly smirks. “Of course, wouldn’t fucking skip that part.”


End file.
